So What
by pierce.hawthorne
Summary: Set after "Mistery Date" where Phil rediscovers his love for men. Phil/Dave Rated M for a reason, don't like, don't read


**N.B. I don't own Modern Family, its characters, nor am I affiliated with them in any way, shape or form. This was created for enjoyment, so enjoy.**

So what if Phil was married? So what if a gay man thought they had a date that night? So what if Phil and this man ended up shirtless and hugging? So what if the man had kissed him on the lips before leaving? So what if now Phil was sitting on his bed, stroking his already erect cock, and was rubbing his nipple until it hardened?

So what? What was wrong with that?

Phil thought about Dave, the man who had come over. The man who had changed everything. It wasn't as if Phil hadn't thought about another man in "that way" before, everyone had. Dave was just a catalyst, Phil assured himself.

So if this was just harmless experimenting as Phil had told himself, then why was he calling Dave and begging him to come over? Why was Phil getting out his packet of condoms and his bottle of lube? Why was Phil now brushing his teeth and cleaning his arse?

About 20 minutes later, Phil opened the front door, to a still shirtless Dave.

"Phil, I don't know if I can do this," stammered Dave, looking down at the floor.

"I know you can, and I know you want to as well," said Phil reassuringly.

Phil tilted up Dave's head and kissed him passionately and the lips. After only a moment's hesitation, Dave kissed back. Phil's hand reached down Dave's pants for something to grope, and he found it. Dave gasped as Phil fondled his balls and stroked his shaft, using the precum on Dave's dick as lubricant.

Dave tugged at the fly of Phil's jeans and eventually they fell, leaving Phil in his boxers, with his fully-erect member poking through the fly. Dave took Phil's hand out of his pants and he knelt down to Phil's waist level, smiling up at the older man nervously.

He licked Phil's dick in long strokes, totally swallowing the scrotum, and then he attempted to swallow Phil's entire penis, but gagged 5 and a half inches in. Phil pulled him away and undid Dave's shorts, pulling them and his undies down.

"Let me show you," said Phil as he knelt down to Dave's slightly smaller penis that was still oozing precum. He swallowed Dave's entire penis, taking balls and all in his mouth, making Dave groan with pleasure.

"You know I used to be a magician," said Phil, taking Dave's penis from his mouth and standing up. "That's possibly my greatest disappearing act."

"I thought you were straight," said Dave gasping for air, after the amazing blowjob he had just received.

"Everyone's a little gay," said Phil, kissing Dave and making their cocks touch, sending jolts of electricity up Dave's spine.

"So you're straight?" asked Dave, pulling out of the kiss.

"I've only stayed with Claire for the kids," said Phil. "We were together one drunken night, and she was pregnant, so I did the honourable thing."

"But you have three kids, don't you?" asked Dave pointing to a picture that hung on the staircase.

"Drunk," said Phil. "To make her think I was straight; but I mean, I like high-school musical, I was a cheerleader and I file my nails. Why does she think I'm straight?"

"I don't know," said Dave. "But tonight, she's irrelevant."

Dave pulled Phil close and dominated the kiss, pushing Phil up against the wall and dry-humping him.

"So how far have you gone before?" asked Dave, pausing for breath.

"I wanked off my best friend in high-school," said Phil nervously, "I've wanked to gay porn before. I know all the acts like; 69ering, snowballing, anal, double penetration, and stuff like that."

"Well, we're going to do some of those tonight," said Dave, all trace of his timidness before was gone.

"Bedroom?" asked Phil, trying to sound macho.

"I thought, you'd never ask."

The two naked men ran up the stairs, grabbing each other's butts. When they entered Phil's bedroom, Dave was surprised to see rose petals decorating the bed.

"Expecting someone," asked Dave.

"Only you," said Phil.

On this note, Phil tackled Dave onto the bed and began passionately kissing him again. Suddenly, Phil felt something enter his arse and he yelped.

"Don't worry it's just me," said Dave soothingly.

"Why is your finger wet?"

"I used both our precum as lube."

Phil yelped again as Dave added a second finger, then a third. Then, he groaned with pleasure as Dave brushed his prostate. No one had ever touched him like this before, and Phil was startled to find that he liked it.

Suddenly, Dave retracted his fingers and hopped off the bed.

"What's wrong?" asked Phil.

"Nothing," Dave reassured, as he rolled on a condom and spread lubricant over his dick. "No second thoughts?"

"None only that I wish I'd done this earlier."

Dave walked back to the bed, hopped on, and positioned Phil so that he was on all fours. Still holding the bottle of lube, Dave squirted some onto, around and into Phil's arse, rubbing it around with his hands, much to Phil's pleasure.

Dave slowly entered Phil inch by inch, with Phil groaning every second of the way.

"Am I hurting you?" asked Dave.

"Keep going," begged Phil, and Dave realised they were groans of pleasure.

Dave built up a steady rhythm and soon he was close to cumming. He stopped, pulled out, and rolled Phil onto his back, removing his condom and pumping his shaft. Phil began to do the same, but he suddenly sat up and put Dave's cock back in his mouth. Seconds later, Dave came in Phil's mouth.

Instead of Phil swallowing, he motioned for Dave to finish him off. Dave sucked off Phil until his finally came. Phil was struggling to keep Dave's cum in his mouth, but Dave stood up, and they did what Phil had wanted; they kissed, and tasted their own cum. They felt it swirling around in their mouths until they finally broke their kiss, fell back on the bed, and swallowed.

The breathing finally slowed and they were asleep, Claire, who was 100 miles away, was none the wiser


End file.
